Kevin Davidson (Novel)
Kevin Davidson was a formal soldier of the United States Military's 62nd, Arkansas Battalion, who fought with the American Remnants during the Trade Federation Occupation of Earth. He was best known for being separated from the 62nd Arkansas Battalion during the Battle of Borderline in 1995, during the early years of the Federation's Tarnarous offensive, that was mostly meant to eliminate the final remnants of Earth resistance forces on the Planet, and was also best known for surviving multiple attempts at getting captured by Trade Federation forces throughout 1996 to 1997. He had managed to survive the entire era of the Federation's Occupation of Earth since the Invasion of Earth that occurred in 1991, to 1992, he also managed to take part in several key battles including the Siege of Tarnarous and the Mission in the Rocky Mountains that same year. Kevin Davidson was declared the main victor in the war against the Trade Federation in November of 1998, when him and the final remnants of the fall of Tarnarous, assaulted the Federation air post at Meremar California, where him and several resistance fighters had successfully reprogrammed several Droid Star Fighters and diverted them into attacking and destroying their own Droid Control ship in orbit around Earth, finally bringing an end to the Federation's 5 year occupation of Earth. ''Bio 'Early Years' Born from Ilith, Arkansas in 1958, Kevin Davidson, spent a majority of his childhood, providing for his family during the time of the stock crash of 1967, but also took a large interest in novel writing and movie watching with his father. Davidson was present in the premiers in 1977, when Star Wars the New Hope began to play on the big screens in Teryac Cinemas in downtown Illith, from where on he would take a big interest in Star Wars. Davidson would eventually enlists in the United States military by 1982 at age 24, where he worked as a mechanic for the 62nd Arkansas Battalion, he was then promoted to sergeant by 1985, and was then transferred into the 7th Battalion, where he would remain until 1989, when he was sent back to the 62nd Arkansas Battalion. During his time in the military, while on leave, Davidson began enjoying the two sequels that, one that he would see on VHS that was known as Star Wars the Empire Strikes back, while another would be at a movie theater, in 1984, where at the time of 1987, Davidson began to concentrate his creative talents in writing down and illustrating a story based on a fictional battle that occurred in the Star Wars, between the Galactic Empire and Alliance to Restore the Republic, in order to fight for the freedom of a group of aliens known as the Hybrids, who were on the verge of being extinct due to the Imperial's genocidal campaign upon their home planet of Hybrios. In 1989, Davidson took part in the Panama Canal campaign, and even flew air drops to rebel forces in Afghanistan at the time of the Soviet Afghan war on the final year in 1989. By 1990, Davidson took part of the Gulf War, where he eventually led a battalion of foot soldiers into the Iraqi town of Miliak, where he single handedly, broke the Iraqis main defense line in the United States Invasion drive towards the nation of Iraq, and was promoted to col, by 1991, where he was since then allowed to return back to Ilith, Arkansas for a restful vacation, after serving 9 years in the US Military. '''Invasion of Earth 1991-1992' Davidson however got wined of the Invasion of America, from a large alien group of machines who would eventually become known as the Trade Federation in the future of 1992, and quickly returned to try and take part of the defense of New York in November of that same year in 1991, but he was rejected at the time, due to his leave still not being over yet. Davidson continued to watch the progression of the war, through the local news, from some reporters who had taken sanctuary in certain cities that were not yet under fire from the Trade Federation, but became horrified when he learned that the war had spread all over America, and into Canada by the summer of 1992. Davidson would become disgusted after he learned of Michael Maliean's plan, to unleash a counter offensive against the Trade Federation by firing off America's nuclear arsenal, the plan backfired depleting the world's nuclear stockpile along side destroying most of the world, due to misfires. Davidson was tragically forced to remain in Ilith, until 1994, when the War eventually arrived at his home city. 'Trade Federation Occupation of Earth' 'Invasion of Ilith' 'rejoining the Military' '1994-1995' '2 Years Later' 'Encountering Sarah Malorian' 'Journey to Tarnarous' 'Encounter with Darth Hakar' 'Battle of Marinar' 'Continuing Southwest' 'Battle of Amerson' 'Captured by Trade Federation Forces' 'Under Trade Federation Custody' 'Escaping the Karna Muary' 'Stranded in China' 'Working with the Hanasai Dragons of Honor' 'Ambush in the Jaigundo Forest & Second Capture' 'Battle of Mt Shari & Escape from China' 'Return to Tarnarous' 'Six Months Later' 'Mission to Moris' 'Months In Hiding' 'Attempting to Spread the Word Out' 'Loss of Tarnarous & Depression' 'Third Capture' 'Return to Ilith' 'Journey to San Anselmo' 'Battle of Meremar' 'Launching the Counterattack of 1998' '1998 Counterattack' 'Battle of New York' ''Arrival of the CIS 'In Isolation' 'Joining the New York Resistance' 'Battle of Hokus Town' '2 Years later' 'Battle of Eronorus' 'Battle of Koraba' 'Sacrifice and Death' featuring a photo of Davidson firing a CIS rocket launcher at an OG Spider Walker during the Battle of Koraba, moments before his demise on December 22nd, 2002...]] ''Legacy Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Novel Characters Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Occupation of Earth Era (Far Away War) Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters from the Far Away War Novel Category:Earth Humans